The Outers Get The Fever
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: PG for safety. The outers get the fever... Pokémon fever! Michiru swears her and Haruka have REAL fevers and they're extreamely contagious, Haruka yelps and hides everytime Michi goes near her, and Setsuna doesn't want anybody even going near her room. W
1. What Are You Hiding?

A/N: Hehe! This is just a funny thing I wrote... The chapters are pretty short but hopefully they'll get out quickly. Started it a while ago and never finished. They're out of character a little, but it doesn't matter. The outers... With Gameboys and a Nintendo 64? How are they going to hide these things while they all live in the same house? LOL, this CAN'T be good...   
  


**The Outers Get The Fever - Chapter One - "What Are You Hiding?"**   
****

Hotaru sat in the living room, laughing hystarically. In her hands was a purple Gameboy Color. "Haha! I beat Amy! I beat Amy!" Hotaru started dancing around in circles when Setsuna came into the room. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" she asked. "I beat Amy, and got all eight of the medals! I can go get the legendary cards now! And you know what? Amy, the head person thingy at the water club, looks like Ami!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Huh? What are you playing?" Hotaru grinned. "The Pokémon Trading Card Game!" Setsuna shrugged at left the room. As she was walking down the hall, she heard strange noises coming from the computer room. "C'mon!!! Die, Blue! Die!!!" Setsuna knocked at the door. "Haruka? Are you... uh... okay in there?" she asked. Setsuna heard a very loud "Eeep!" coming from inside the door and some racing around before Haruka peeked through the door. "I'm fine, Setsuna, really! I was... uh... doing absolutely nothing, so don't tell Michiru about it!" she exclaimed. "Okay, then, 'Ruka. What's that you're hiding behind your back?" Haruka Eeeped again. "Nothing!" Just then, Michiru came around the corner in the hall. "Aaaaahhh!" Haruka yelped, and quickly shut the door, almost getting Setsuna's fingers smashed inside. "Hey! Watch it!" Setsuna yelled. 

"What's with her?" Michiru asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Uhhh... I don't know..." Michiru shrugged. "I always knew that she was an odd one... Anyway, do you have any AA batteries I can use?" she asked. "Yeah, there's some in the drawer below my TV, in my room." Michiru smiled. "Thanks! I'll go get them..." Setsuna yelped almost identically to Haruka. "No!!!! ... Uh, I mean, don't worry about it, Michi, I'll get them for you!" Setsuna said, shooing Michiru back in the direction she came from. "I'll bring them into your and Haruka's room." This time, Michiru yelped. "No! Bring... bring them to me in the living room. Our room is... uhh... contagious." Setsuna blinked. "Uh, contagious?" she asked.   
"Yes! Very, very contagious..."   
"Contagious of what?"   
"Uh... Chicken pox! Yeah, yeah... We both have chicken pox!"   
"Really? I don't see any chicken pox on you, and didn't see any on Haruka either!"   
"Did I say chicken pox? I ment we both have... er... the mumps!"   
"Wouldn't your cheeks be swollen?"   
Michiru puffed out her cheeks, but then found she was unable to talk, so she just nodded. It was then she needed air.   
"That doesn't work, Michiru."   
"Uh! We have fevers, okay?"   
"Fevers aren't contagious!"   
"Well, uhh... They are now! Proven by doctors... uh, last week!" Michiru exclaimed, and ran off to the living room. 

Setsuna looked around suspiciously before entering her room. She tip-toed across the carpeted floor and opened the drawer under her TV, revealing two magazines, four packs of batteries (two packs of AA, one pack of AAA, and some D's), four Nintendo 64 games (Pokémon Snap, Pokémon Stadium, Pokémon Puzzle League, and Super Smash Brothers), and a N64 game system. She quickly grabbed a pack of AA batteries and shut the drawer. 

As she walked into the living room, she saw Michiru waiting there on the couch, and Haruka peeking quietly around the corner. When Michiru spotted her, she Eeeped and ran back down the hall and shut herself in the computer room. Once Setsuna gave her the batteries, Michiru quickly said her thanks and bolted back into her room. Setsuna looked at Hotaru, who had her hands over her face for about five seconds before she burst out laughing. "You guys are so funny when you're hiding stuff!" she exclaimed. 


	2. Aqua and Silver, Yellow and Gold!

A/N: Oooh! Now what happens?   
  


**The Outers Get The Fever - Chapter Two - "Aqua and Silver, Yellow and Gold!"**   
****

Haruka was still in the computer room, Michiru was still in her room, Hotaru was still in the living room, and Setsuna had snuck away to her room and locked the door. "Gah! I need new batteries!" Haruka exclaimed as she saw the little lightbulb on her aqua Gameboy Color was very dim. She quickly saved and hid the Gameboy under the bed, and headed towards her room to see if she had any. 

She opened the door to find Michiru laying on the bed, playing with something. They both looked at each other. "Eeep!" Haruka exclaimed, and hid behind Michiru's dresser. Michiru quickly stuck whatever it was she had been playing with under the pillow. But she forgot to turn it off. The music for New Bark Town was playing very loudly from under the pillow, and pretty soon someone was calling her. "You... you play it too?" Haruka asked, looking around the corner of the dresser. They were both blushing that the other had just found out they played Pokémon, but they smiled. "Yeah... Want to see mine?" Michiru asked.   
"Sure! What Pokémon did you start out with?"   
"Tododile."   
"Shoulda figured. Mine was Chikorita."   
"Your Tododile a girl or a boy?"   
"Girl. Now she's a Feraligatr though."   
"Oh. Mine was a boy, now he's a Meganium."   
"What version do you have?"   
"Silver."   
"Oh, mine's Gold. What color is your gameboy?"   
Haruka blushed. "Aqua... And yours?"   
Michiru blushed too. "Yellow." They both laughed.   
"Why don't you go get your Gameboy and come in here? I have a link cable, and we can trade."   
"Okay!" Haruka exclaimed, and ran down the hall to get her Gameboy. 

Setsuna was still in her room, and she was playing Pokémon Snap. "YAY!!! I got a picture of Jigglypuff on Stage!! Yay!!!" she exclaimed rather loudly. In the living room, Hotaru heard her and laughed. "They are so weird..." she said and giggled. 

Haruka grabbed her Gameboy and ran back into her room. "Hey, 'Ruka! I changed my mind. Want to battle instead?" Michiru asked. "Sure!" Haruka replied, and put the link cable in her gameboy. She was already at the Cable Club Coloseeum, and so was Michiru. They went through the annoying questions, and were finally ready to battle. They both started laughing hystarically. "You think like me!" they exclaimed at the same time. Both in play Pokémon were female Sandslashs, both named Ruka. "Okay, lets both switch, so it's not so confusing!" Michiru suggested. They both switched, and both sent out female Dragonairs named Michi. They both started laughing hystarically, and before they could do anything, Hotaru came in, laughing. "You two are weird! What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing!" they replied at the same time. "I don't believe you." She walked over to see what they had behind thier backs. "You two think alike," she said, looking at Haruka's Gameboy screen. "And let me guess, Michiru-momma... You have a yellow Gameboy and the Gold version." Michiru and Haruka looked at each other and laughed again. "You two need to get a grip, I've never seen either of you laugh this hard before. Especially not you," she said, pointing to Haruka. Then she left. After Michiru and Haruka had caught their breath and stopped laughing, Michiru said, "That girl knows us too well... Is that a bad thing?" Haruka shrugged.   
"I dunno. Is it?"   
"Guess not." 


	3. The Problem With The Outers

**The Outers Get The Fever - Chapter Three - "The Problem With The Outers"**   


While Haruka and Michiru were battling (and still laughing hystarically... er, should I say, insanely), Setsuna was beating Pokémon Snap... for the 5th time. "This is getting boring..." Setsuna complained to herself, and turned it off. "How about Super Smash Brothers?" she wondered outloud, and finally stuck it in. After choosing her player (Pikachu), she quickly beat the first five people. She was almost done beating those polygon things, when there was a knock at the door. She quickly paused it and peeked out the door. It was Hotaru. "Hi!" she exclaimed, "Y'know what? They have the new Hey You, Pikachu! game at Toys R Us this week." She grinned. "What!? How did you know I have a Nintendo 64!?" Setsuna asked, surprised. "I know everything going on in this house, including that right now Michiru and Haruka are playing Gameboys like little kids, squealing how they both have underwear nicknamed Hotaru, whatever THAT means." There was the clearing of throats behind Hotaru. 

"It's Umbreon, not underwear. What are you doing, spying on Setsuna now? You're up to something, aren't you?" Haruka asked, tapping her foot with an angry expression on her face. It didn't last long, though, because Haruka and Michiru both started laughing hystarically again, and laughed their way back down the hall. Setsuna blinked. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. "I dunno, must be their Hotaru underwear... Or else thier sandy Ruka or something like that. I couldn't understand what they were trying to say, thier laughing made it sound weird... Their pretty defensive of thier Pokémon." Setsuna raised an eyebrow "Hmmm? What's that, now?" 

Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru were back to battling. They'd stopped laughing for five minutes to battle each other. Ali, Michiru's Feraligatr, quickly smashed all of Haruka's Pokémon, even Andy, her Meganium. Haruka wailed. "You beat me! You... you... you're so mean!" Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Mean, am I?" she asked. "Yes! Yes! And the only way... the only way I'll EVER forgive you is.. is if you trade me Ally for Geovanni!" Michiru laughed. "Ha! Your Geodude? That thing's only like, what, level 34? I don't think so! Nice try, though." Haruka whined. "You're still mean!" she exclaimed. "Okay, then. You can sit here and pout by yourself, I'm going to go talk to Setsuna," Michiru said, and was out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Haruka called after her. 

Just as Michiru and Haruka were running down the hall, Setsuna resumed her game. She was finally to Master Hand, and doing rather well. Suddenly, Michiru burst in. It made Setsuna look away, not thinking to hit start, and Master Hand ridded her of Pikachu, making her lose the game. She started crying hystarically, and Michiru looked on curiously. Haruka, who had been running too fast -in socks-, slipped on the wood floor and landed face first on it, in the hall by Setsuna's room. Setsuna was too busy crying to notice Haruka had almost killed herself and that now Michiru knew she secretly played Nintendo 64 behind their backs. But, miraculously and because of the magic of Anime, Haruka survived with barely a scratch. Phew, that was a close one. 

Michiru, being the kind and gentle person that she is (though this may make you think she's not), didn't even ask Haruka if she was okay. She just laughed. Very loudly and very hystarically. Hotaru, wondering what Michiru was laughing about, looked out into the hall and saw nothing except for Michiru and Haruka, Michiru laughing hystarically and Haruka looking somewhat annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not funny!" she pouted. 

Ami and Makoto walked up the stairs of the Ten'ou/Kaiou/Tomoe/Meioh house (don't you get tired of making the 'O' sound?), and knocked on the door. No answer. "Aw, they've gotta be home! Haruka's car is in the driveway!" Makoto complained. Suddenly the door opened, and Ami and her companion looked down to see Hotaru. "Oh! Hi Mako-chan!" she exclaimed, "Ami-chan too! What a nice surprise! I wish I could say someone else was able to come to the door right now, but this house just kinda broke down a few seconds ago... You see, 'Ruka is pouting in Setsuna's hallway, Michiru is just about dying with laughter in Setsuna's doorway, and Setsuna herself is crying hystarically in her room." Ami and Makoto looked at each other and blinked in confusion. "Uhh, okay Hotaru... Then we'd best be going! It was nice talking to you," Ami said. "Nice talking to you, too, Ami-chan!" Hotaru said and shut the door once they'd turned around. 

Ami looked at Makoto. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. Makoto just shrugged. "Beats me. But maybe we'd better tell Rei, Minako, and Usagi. It could be serious. I mean, the outers are SUPPOSED to be SERIOUS, not pouty and hystarical." Ami nodded. "You're right. We should tell them right away. Call for an inner senshi meeting!"   
  



End file.
